Love Live - Nozomi Route
by Delloid
Summary: (Where do I begin ?) Long long time ago, in a faraway land of japan...lived a dreamy boy name... (Who am I kidding, this is the real summary...) Does dream always stays as a dream? What if one day, you met her, the girl in your dream? Will you have the courage to ask her or will you simply hide in the shadow?
1. Chapter 1- The meeting under the moon

**Chapter 1: The meeting under the moon**

[Shun]

The full moon was calming and beautiful. Staring at it would make anyone lost track of time. Shun wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there idly.

He noticed someone walked casually out of the shadow. She was wearing a snow white dress. Shun could barely see the female figure from this distance. His curiosity was slightly getting the better of him, so was his fear of the unknown.

Shun finally rallied enough his courage after a while and walked towards the female figure.

"Hi?" Shun said as he was a foot or two away from the figure. The female figure turned around slowly. Her purple hair, tied in a double low ponytails, sway to the side. Her gentle turquoise eyes looked back at Shun and replied his greeting with a smile.

That moment carved into the memory of Shun as he stood there, awed by the beauty of the figure.

"I …" Shun stood there, unable to speak another word after he had spoken. If he ever saw an angel in his life, this is the first one.

The girl began to walk towards him. Shun's heart was racing faster as she got closer. Just as she stood right in front of him, his body began to lose strength and he fainted.

Or, he thought he had fainted …

Shun regained conscious and top half of body at the ground and the other on bed. "It was … a dream" Shun said with a slightly disappointment as he recovers from the ground. His plushie collections were all over the place

His laptop was still on with his internet browser full tabs. The papers were scattered all over the table and over the keypad on the laptop.

He let out a sigh and began cleaning up the place and packs his bag, getting ready for school.

As he does his daily mandatory stuff, he briefly looked at the mirror to comb his hair before closing the door, leaving for school.

As Shun walked towards the station to catch the next bus, he heard a small whining sound coming from the bush. Shun squatted down and noticed a fox cub looking back at him, hungry and scared.

Shun reached to his bag and took out his lunch. It was brown bag sushi. He placed two of them at the entrance of the bush carefully, making sure he didn't scared the fox cub.

The cub slowly emerges from the bush and began eating the food, still being cautious. After finishing the food, it let out a happy bark and looked at Shun. Shun gave more of his share of food before patting its head gently before leaving.

The bus arrived and the people inside it alighted. Shun stood there, waiting. The girl in his dream walked out with the crowd at the exit of the bus. The two of them didn't noticed presence of each other or made any eye contact.

Shun entered the bus and sat at the seat near the window as always. The two passed each other once again as the bus took off.

A group of girls waited for the girl that had alighted from the bus. "Nozomi-chan!" one of them called out, "We are going to be late!"

Nozomi replied with a smile as she hurried her steps. The group walked away as soon as Nozomi joined them, chatting happily as they head towards their destination.

The Cub sat there observing while eating the food given by Shun. It moved its tail happily from side to side before retreating back into the bush.


	2. Chapter 2- Glimpse of light

**Chapter 2 : Glimpse of light**

Looking at the time, Shun walked casually down the street which is connected near his home after he was finished school.

"Uncle" Shun called out as he entered shop that stood out from other shops in the street as it uses old traditional sign board. It sold unique cakes and Mouchi.

An old man, in his late fifties, pops out his head from the kitchen door curtain [Noren].

"Oh, it's you. You are just in time; I in need of your help in a new order that needed to be sent out in three hours' time"

Shun nodded his head as he placed his back at the locker and changed into his chef outfit. He looked at the customer order that was hanging at the kitchen counter.

"Preferable cheesecake and do not put GARLIC" He read out and scratched his head for a second. "Uncle, who put garlic in cakes?" he asked the old man as he read the last part of the order.

"Who knows" The old man simply shrugged as he stood beside Shun. The bell on the front door set off a chime, indicating someone entered the shop.

"Excuse me, Boss Haku? Your supplies of flour are here" the man called as he pushed a cart full of flours.

"Well better get on with it, dear nephew. I will collect the supplies." Haku smiled at Shun.

"Thank you for delivering" Haku replied as he exit the kitchen to greet the delivery man.

Shun stood at the spot and gave it a long thought. He closes his eyes and his surrounding became instantly quiet in the kitchen and the chatters outside.

This was his method on how he came out with unique ideas and designs.

Seconds past and the first thing that came to his mind was a bird, chirping happily with its kind on a tree branch.

Shun finally opened his eyes and began mixing the ingredients with insane speed and focus.

Haku sat down near the counter, where he had a direct view on the progress. "I'm sure that you two are proud to have a son that inherits you traits and abilities." Haku mumbled to himself as he looked at the photographs that were hung on the wall, one of them being Shuns parents in their teens.

The cake was ready and all that was needed was decorations. Shun put a ribbon onto the head of the cake, that was shape of a cute baby bird. He placed the cake into the box and carefully closing it. He placed the happy birthday card, which was a signature card of the shop

"You have to do the delivery too" Haku said as shun walked out of the kitchen with the box.

"Pardon?" Shun looked at Haku.

"Well, the customer did pay for the delivering fee too. My old bones aren't made for long journey delivery." Haku said as he passed Shun the key to the delivery scooter. "My heart will not able to withstand the impact of extremely cute school girls in their school outfit."

"Right…" Shun gave the 'I'm judging you' expression to his uncle as he placed the cake behind the scooter and starts the engine.

"Have a safe trip" Haku laughed and waved as Shun drove off. He managed to reach Otonakizaka Academy with tons of time to spare.

"An all-girls school." Shun said to himself as he waited at the gate.

* * *

Everyone in the club room was busy as they carried snacks, drinks and decorations into it.

"Ah, the cake have arrived" Honoka said as she looked out from the window while decorating the club room with a happy birthday banner, with the help of Rin.

Niko was keeping watch for kotori and her 'mission' was to delay kotori as long as possible for the rest to finish.

Nozomi volunteered to collect the cake. She could see the guy in white standing outside the gate patiently.

"Excuse me, I'm here to collect the cake" Nozomi said as she walked out of the gate.

* * *

Shun was worried and began questioning himself as the time continues to go, "Did I went to the wrong school? Did I misread the address" he said to himself.

He could hear the footsteps coming from the other side of the gate.

"Excuse me. I'm here to collect the cake"

"Yes, it's here" Shun said as he turns around with the box containing the cake and gets ready to hand the delivery, his eyes couldn't believe who was in front of him.

"It's the girl from the dream!" Shun thought as he stood there like a brick. He was in a total lockdown mode.

"Is there a problem?" Nozomi tilted her head slightly to the side.

"What should I say? What do I do? I'm so dead for a first impression to the girl in my dream" Shun quickly thought of a plan before he faint from overthinking.

"Shun is here to deliver the cake ordered by Honoka. Shun said as he wonders who are you before handing the cake" He began talking in third person.

"My name is Nozomi Toujou" Nozomi replied "I'm the friend of Honoka Kousaka"

"The customer who ordered the cake, Shun felt safe to pass you the cake" Shun passed the cake to Nozomi. "Thank you for buying from our shop, hope to see you again." He said and bowed down.

Just as he looked up slightly, he could see Nozomi gentle smile. It was exactly the same as in his dream. The similar smile before his awoke.

'Is this fate?' he silently thought as he watched Nozomi carrying the cake into the school.

He finally loosens up and fell to the ground. "That is the worse first impression to my dream girl" Shun said as he began talking normally. "Now she will think that I'm a weirdo. If only I have a save options like those visual novels"

His phone began to ring as soon as he grumbles. It was his uncle checking up on him and reminding him that dinner was ready.

Shun picked himself up and sat on the seat of the scooter. He was sure that if he told his uncle or his friends about this, they would die from laughter.

"So how did it?" Haku asked as he noticed Shun driving the scooter to the side. "Did you meet any cute girls or have anyone given you their numbers?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Shun said as he returned the key.

"From your speech and posture, you screwed up your first impression to a girl that you fancy" Haku said as he patted Shun back.

"How did you …"

"You are his son, the two of you have similar situation and solutions when facing someone you find fancy, being specific, talking in third person mode" Haku explained.

"Thanks dad" Shun sighed as looked at the picture.

"Dinner's ready and I have made my special Sakura Mouchi" Haku said happily as he pushed Shun up the staircase to the dining area.

The both of them sat down and began eating. Shun told Haku what had happened and as expected, Haku burst into laughter.

"I knew this would happen" Haku said as he calmed down from his laughter. "But there are still chances to impress her. Your greatest advantages is that both of you are young and you know her name too"

"So you are saying?" Shun looked at his uncle as he took a bite on the mouchi.

"Stalk her and know what she like and dislike. Gather information and most important, her phone number" Haku said it plainly.

Shun nearly choked by the mouchi after hearing that.

"Oh don't be so dramatic" Haku said casually. "These are strategies in the war of wooing, how people win the heart of the person they love."

"I think I will just return to my room now" Shun said as he picked up the plate of the remaining mouchi and quickly retreated into his room.

"Now that is a familiar scene" Haku laughed as he cleared the dishes on the table.


	3. Chapter 3 - A beat and an order

**Chapter 3 : A beat and an order**

Shun sat down in front his laptop with his plate full of Mouchi. He played music on one of his browsers while began doing his research on different stuff. He reached out for Mouchi and ate it as snacks.

As he continued typing on the search bar, his mind was beginning to be distracted. He could not forget the gentle smile and voice of Nozomi Toujou .

Shun stopped what he was doing and lay on his bed. The wind gently blew on his face as they entered through the small opening of the window.

He closed his eyes as the revisit his memory where the two of them met at the school gate.

"The feeling that I felt for the first time" Shun said as he watched himself passing the cake.

"Was it what they call … love in first sight?"

He opened his eyes as he pens down his thoughts.

'Love? How does it taste like? The texture? The feeling inside it and color that will suit it.'

He wrote the note like a chef would pen down the question on a new creation. He placed the things aside on the table and retired for a good night rest.

Haku opened the door quietly, not to wake the sleeping Shun. He noticed the note on the table. He picked up the pen and wrote on the paper.

"To all of your answers, find the girl, ask her out. Additional ingredients will depends on the success of previous steps" He placed the paper down and took the empty plate out from his bedroom.

* * *

[Next day]

The Muse was at their usual clubroom.

"I wonder what happened" Honoka said as put her head on the desk. Rin was looking at the design that kotori drew and showing it to Hanayo.

"Maybe she got into trouble" Niko replied while chewing a sweet in her mouth "or she scored badly for her test"

"No way!" Honoka replied with a shocked expression.

The day passed by as the group discuss about Kotori strange behavior. The group finally scattered after the last bell rang.

Nozomi remembered that she volunteered to help at the local shrine today. They were preparing for Tsukimi / Otsukimi festival [Moon viewing festival].

She changed into the shrine maiden outfit and began cleaning. She was informed that someone will be delivering a cartoon of Tsukimi Dango [Dumplings made of a sweet rice paste] and traditional Mouchi as an offering.

* * *

"The Horoscope said that I will have a great day today" Shun mumbled as he pushed the cart.

The day didn't start well for Shun. He was constantly distracted by thoughts in class and was punished as a result; the bus broke down halfway during the journey back, the scooter ran out of petrol and he had to push the delivery to a local shrine as his uncle was too old to be lifting heavy stuff, which he was beginning to doubt as he watched his uncle lifting up two packs of rice for a lady in distress at the market.

"So much for believing in fortune telling" Shun let out a sign. He heard a bark at his side. It was the Fox cub that he met yesterday. It was walking casually beside him as he pushed the cart

"Sorry little guy, I didn't noticed you" Shun apologize to the fox cub, which it replies by shaking its head slightly.

"Well, at least you are here to keep me company"

It took him about half an hour to reach the local shrine. The Cub sat at the entrance as Shun carried the supplies into the shrine under the hot sun.

"Excuse me" Shun called out as he barely able to see the front of him as the trays of offering stacks up. "I'm here to deliver the offering to the shrine"

"Thank you" Nozomi said as she helps by lifting half of the tray from Shun. As soon as the tray was lifted, their eyes lock onto each other.

Shun was in total disbelief at what he was looking. The beauty of his dream girl in a Miko outfit.

If this was an anime, his jaws would have dropped and hit the ground, leaving an impact mark.

"Are you alright?" Nozomi asked as she looked at the stunned Shun.

"Ohh..Erm…" Shun began to stuttered. "Shun is alright and very happy to see you too. The offering is safe and sound, Shun confirmed it"

"Thank you for delivering these offering, it must not be easy for you to push such heavy supplies to the shrine." Nozomi sweet smile and gentle voice captured Shun heart once again.

"She is so beautiful!" Shun screamed using his internal voice as loud as he could. Of course, no one else could hear it except for him.

"Don't worry; Shun is still fun of energy. Shun didn't expect to meet you here. Shun will help you"

"That is alright, I can handle it" Nozomi replied as she placed the offering aside.

"Shun insist of helping you, more helping hands will help prepare the shrine for the event"

The Cub looked at the two and placed its head on its front paws, watching the two and knowing this will take a while.


	4. Chapter 4 - The two of us

**Chapter 4: The two of us**

It was amazing what determination Shun had within him to be shown within hours. He set up the lanterns around shrine and the Torii (traditional Japanese gate found in Shinto shrine), they were to serve as decorations as the visitors entered the shrine. The main attractions will be the stalls that will be setting up and the fireworks.

The fox cub wanders around the shrine as if acting or being the first visitor. It placed its paw gently on the lantern and quickly backed off as the lantern swayed back and forth. Shun laughed softly as he looked at the cub.

"Thanks for your help, Shun" Nozomi said as she returned back with a bottle of plain water and gave it to him with both hands. Shun happily accepted the water.

"It's nothing, I'm glad I could help" Shun replied with a smile, didn't noticed that he wasn't speaking in third person any longer.

The two of them began chatting with some light conversations.

"So do you believe in reading fortune or horoscope?" Nozomi asked as the both of them sat down on the steps of the shrine.

"What should I reply? I never believe in them, today could be a coincidence for all I know" Shun thought "But if I say no, would I be screwing myself over. A save states would be nice right now in case I messed things up. Ah, screw it"

"Yes I do" Shun replied with a white lie.

Nozomi looked at Shun, her eyes was reading his facial expressions. "You lied" she said. "When people lie, their micro expressions can be easily detected"

"Sorry" Shun apologized to Nozomi and decided to tell the truth instead. "The truth is, I never believe in those since I was young."

"Don't apologize, people have their opinions" Nozomi shook her head. "Well, for your punishment for lying..."

Shun picked up the fox cub as it walk by and hug it in fear, not knowing what Nozomi meant by punishment.

"Answers my questions truthfully" Nozomi finally finished her sentence. Shun let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright" Shun said, still hugging the fox cub. "What are your questions?"

"You never told me about your full name when we first met and maybe more about yourself"

"My full name is Shun Chihara" Shun reminded himself why he didn't use his last name. "I am 19 this year; I helped out my uncle in the shop down the street. My uncle specialist in making Mouchi and many other desserts. "

"What about your parents?"

"I never know much about my parents. They … 'left' when I was six" Shun said as he looked down as he pulls out a picture from his pocket, it was a young couple holding a child. "Since then, my uncle raised me. In exchange, I helped out in the shop"

"I'm sorry for bringing up the past" Nozomi apologized but Shun smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure they want me to lead a happy life and continued on the family business if possible." Shun said as he kept the photo into his pocket. "Alright, I think this is enough of self-introduction of myself. So Nozomi-Chan, can you tell me more about yourself, pretty please?"

"Since you ask nicely" Nozomi smiled. "I'm the vice president of the school, I like reading fortunes and I will help in the shrine when they need volunteers."

Shun was expecting more information from Nozomi self-introduction. Her birthday, food that she likes, stuff that she dislikes and such. His phone rang before he could ask any further questions.

"Alright, yes uncle. I did not get lost or took a wrong turn. I will be home soon for dinner"

He hung up the called and placed his phone back. "Sorry Nozomi, I have to leave now. My uncle is getting worried about my delivery"

"It's alright, thanks for your help for today. Most of the things on the list that are needed are done." Nozomi thanks Shun again.

Shun placed the fox cub onto the cart. Just as he about to leave, he stopped himself and looked back.

"Nozomi-Chan" Shun called out for her attention. "Are you free during the event? I wish…you could be my partner so …we can enjoy the moon viewing … just the two of us"

Nozomi gave Shun a shy smiled and a nod following up. Shun was overjoyed by the reply that he forgotten to ask how will they contact each other during the day itself.

"Are you forgetting something?" Nozomi took out her phone and hinted Shun. Shun quickly noticed the hint and took out his phone to exchange numbers. He waved goodbye to Nozomi as he happily push the cart back to the Shop.

* * *

During the dinner, the two had their usual conversation. The fox cub sat beside Shun, almost like an obedient puppy.

"Great job my nephew" Haku laughed as he sipped the Sake from the small cup. "Now I shall teach you the art of conquering girls' heart"

"Chapter three of the most powerful strategies from the Art of love, written by Mr. Haku-Sensei" Shun said as he ate the Mouchi quickly before he get chocked by the sudden advice

"Actually it is Chapter four" Haku corrected Shun. "During the event itself, there will be tons of couples and such attending. This is a great time to make you advance. When I say Advance, it does not mean by being a shy innocent boy and waiting for someone to give you an order" Haku was slowly beginning to sound like a General, giving orders to his army.

Shun made sure he wasn't eating anything as Haku continued from the part.

"What you should do is find the perfect timing to hold onto her hand. This will cripple the first line of defenses. "When you two are alone, push forward and confess your feeling to her"

"What if I fail?" Shun tilted his head.

"You will not be able to get a secure position in her heart and your life will be miserable from there on" Haku put it plainly and took a breath. "Failure is not an option."

Shun played along and saluted like a soldier. "Sir, Yes Sir !"


	5. Chapter 5 - Advance!

**Chapter 5: Advance!~**

"What should I wear" Shun said as he racked his wardrobes, tossing out outfits after outfits. "I have no outfit for the upcoming Moon watching festival!"

Well the truth was, he never went out to celebrate festivals as he was too busy helping in the shop with the orders. By the time he finished the works, he was simply too tired to even walk out to celebrate. The only way he celebrates the event with his friends and others was through the Social network.

This year was different. The kitchen tools were overworked and the shop was flooded with boxes of different flavors and shapes Mouchi neatly stacked outside. There were even small ribbons tied to the boxes. All these happened over night, the day before the event.

If Haku had not distracted Shun with other things, he would need to replace the whole kitchen tools and restock the ingredients.

The Fox cub popped its head out from the pile of clothes on top of its sleeping area. It watched as Shun runs in circles, panicking.

The usual secret code knock on the door could be heard. Haku entered with a small parcel on his hand. He was wearing a black ninja outfit.

"Shun, keep your cool and sit down." Haku said in a whispering volume.

"How could I keep calm? I don't have….wait why are you whispering and what is with that outfit?" Shun replied as he sat down and faced Haku, puzzled and still panicked over his outfit.

"A ninja should always be quiet when he reveals the secret family weapon from one generation to another." Haku pushed the parcel towards Shun. "Now you shall receive it, Young one"

"Okay…." Shun had a giant question mark on his head as he looked at the parcel. He wonders what it could be. Haku said it was some sort of secret family weapon. His hands began to untie the strings of the parcel and calmly un-wrapped it.

Inside was a black Kimono with beautiful purple stripe, the same purple color stripe of hair that he dyed. Shun eyes fixed his eyes onto the kimono and pull it up. He did a swift spin with the black kimono and stretched his hand out after the spin. The kimono fits him perfectly.

"Now that you have the secret weapon, you are ready on your mission." Haku reminded him of the time as he tossed the clock at Shun. "Don't forget"

Before he finished his line, Shun ran down the stair and exit the shop. "I'm going to be late for my date with Nozomi!"

"Never mind" Haku sighed and pulled out a flip phone. "Meanwhile, I shall go enjoy rice wine with some of my old friends. "

* * *

People began to swarm into the shrine for the festivals. Nozomi waited at the gate, looking at the time on her phone. She was wearing a purple kimono with butterfly patterns printed on it.

"Excuse me, coming through, thank you" The familiar voice rang through the crowd as Shun managed to squeeze through. He smiled as he saw Nozomi. His battle plans were ready.

'**First compliment her outfit' **

"Nozomi-Chan, you look cute in the kimono" Shun said with a charming tone that he practiced all night.

"You don't look half bad either" Nozomi blushed slightly as she heard the compliment.

'**Time to press the attack'**

"May I have the distinguished honor and privilege of having a partner like you to accompany me into the festival to celebrate?" Shun used one of the picked up lines in the book he read.

Nozomi covered her mouth with her sleeve of her kimono as she laughed slightly. "Of course. Oh I wonder what the horoscope meant by surprises that will be install for me. "

'**Horoscope predicts about my plans? Perhaps… I could use it as an advantage'**

The two of them laughed and walked into the festival, side by side. There were games, food and many more. The two enjoyed themselves as they held each other hand while strolling along

Shun suggested that they should take a break from all the walking. He noticed a good spot where they could rest and view the moon as the festivals was about to end.

It was just the two of them, no one else to interrupt this important moment. It feels like they were in a written script of a story.

"The moon sure have it way to capture the breath of people staring at it" Nozomi said as she looked up at the moon.

"Yea, I had forgotten to breath for a moment" Shun joked as he looked at Nozomi. "However, if I had to choose between breathing and my feelings to you…."

Shun smiled and turned his head to face Nozomi, who was slightly caught off guard by his words. Shun slowly moved his face towards Nozomi as he made his advance clearer.

'**This is it. Now or never'**

He began to continue from where he left off from the previous part.

"I'd take my last breath, just to say "I love you""


	6. Chapter 6 - World only…

**Chapter 6: World only….**

"I…" Nozomi looked back at Shun. This was the curial moment. Everything around them seems to slow down just for this.

"Psshh… be quiet back there. Nozomi is about to reply the love confession" A voice came from the bush that was a lamppost away. Shun ignored the voice as he was fixed on Nozomi reply.

"Stop pushing back there"

"But I want to see what happened too"

"Me too, me too"

This was slightly getting ridiculous as their voices became louder for anyone not to notice. The two of them looked at the direction of the voices.

"Ah! Stop pushing me, Rin!"

"But I'm right in front of you"

"Keep your volume down before they found out"

"GAHHH!"

The girls fell out from the bush, stacking on top of each other, with shortest at the bottom. On top of them was the fox cub, moving its tail happily and before leaping off them, back into the bush.

All seven of them, with kotori missing from the group, tried to recover from the fall.

"Sorry, there are my friends" Nozomi said as she got up. "Excuse me for a while"

"No worries" Shun replied and watched as Nozomi walked towards the girls.

The girls watched as Nozomi got closer to them along "What are you doing?" she said in a casual tone. Shun could noticed the fear in the girls.

"We …we are just taking a stroll, but…but" Honoka stuttered as Rin continued

"We thought we find a good spot to rest and view the moon"

"They drag me along!" Nico quickly trying to denied the involvement.

"Ahh! You liar! You're the one who suggested we spy on them"

"Yeah! You said that we can record it down and use it on Nozomi-senpai"

"Stop talking out of your ass!" Nico quickly dismiss their words as she tried to squeeze out from the pile.

"Well, it doesn't matter who's responsible…." Nozomi hands raised and the familiar smile that the girls knew appeared on her face. "You're all going to get punished!" This was followed up with her laugh.

"Dam it! Run for it!" The girls screamed as Nozomi chased after them. Before she got any further, she waved at Shun to get his attention.

Nozomi points to her phone and smiled before taking off into the night.

"NO!" There was a loud scream after a few minute. "You are enjoying this, aren't you, Nozomi-Chan!"

"Kyaaa!"

It wasn't how it was supposed to be scripted but this is life after all. Shun sighed as he felt his effort was slightly a waste. His phone vibrated twice, a message alert. It was a message from Nozomi.

"Should I?" Shun asked himself as he revert back to his old self. "What if she rejects me … I …" He wished he had much more guts like his friends in his school.

To be honest, it was a miracle that he could pull it off with his 'charming' side during the event itself. He placed his phone to the side and thought about it. The fox cub reappeared beside Shun and use its paw to tab open the message.

Shun noticed the message was opened. His eyes slowly zoomed to the text. There was a moment of silence before he hugs the fox cub and screamed.

"She Accepted!" He tossed the fox cub into the air as he cheered and catch it as it lands. "Thank you, thank you"

If the Cub could talk, it would probably would have said "Human, have you lost your mind?!"

"What do you have on your tail?" Shun said as he noticed a video camera hook onto the fox tail with the handle. He remembered one of the girls saying about recording. How long did they record down in this video camera?

The announcement of the event ending could be heard. "I will reveal it later once I reached home. Come on buddy, I will treat you some brown bag sushi to celebrate."

The cub nodded its head in agreement, helping Shun to clean up before leaving the festival ground. Shun was smiling like an idiot as he walked. All he could think about was the content of the page.

* * *

[Back at the Shop]

"Where was the power button located on this?" Shun examined the video camera while the cub enjoyed eating the sushi. It took him a while to find the power button.

"Ah this is it; I know this is bad at looking at people recording without their permission…" Shun said as he press the rewind button. By accident, he rewind to far back, unknowingly. He pressed the play button and the video began to play. The fox sat beside him and watched the video as it finished the last sushi.

"Don't be tense; you just have to answer a few questions"

"To begin, I'd like to ask what made you want to become an idol."

"An idol" Shun said to himself as he watched the video "I never thought of such question before…"

"You are going to give people the wrong impression of **μ's" **The camera pans to a girl with crimson hair and purple eyes.

"Muse?"

* * *

[A day after the festival]

"It was here" said Rin as the Muse search squad appeared back at the shrine. "We have to find the camera before Nozomi found out we lost it."

"We fell off from here" Hanayo replied as she stood at the spot where they fell and began to search for it.

"Let search this area, the video camera … " Umi was about to continue with her orders when Honoka interrupted her in mid-sentence.

"I remember now! The fox with the purple bow on the neck had the handle of the camera on its tail."

"WHHHAAAT ?!" The girls screamed as the heard Honoka. They sat down with a defeated look. "Now we will never able to find it."

Right on cue, the fox cub that Honoka described, strolled past them and sat on the grass plain to rest. The girls' eyes followed after the cub and looked at one another.

"That the fox!" Rin screamed as all of them chased after the cub. The cub noticed the mad dash of girls and began to flee.  
"Catch it!" The girls shouted as they chased the cub out of the shrine and to the streets. The cub ran from alley to alley and hid behind the rubbish as the girls ran past it.

Just as it got out of the hiding spot, a pair of hands picked it up. It was Shun in his school uniform. "Why are you hiding here, let get back to the shop before you get lost out here" Shun patted the head of the cub and left.


	7. Chapter 7 - Hidden tricks and strings

**Chapter 7: Hidden tricks and strings**

Shun held the fox cub on his arms as he head back to the shop. He could hear foot steps behind him advancing in fast pace. He didn't show signs of panic and such as he recognized the footsteps.

"Excuse me!" Honoka called out to Shun, taking a quick breath before continuing. "Are you the owner of the fox cub?"

Shun didn't turn around to face them. "What if I am?" he replied calmly as he stopped walking.

Honoka still had no idea he was the guy who confessed to Nozomi as she looked at Shun.

"The Cub took something important that belongs to us, we really need it back"

"She must be referring to the Video camera…" Shun said to himself. If he would hands over the Video camera, it would hinder his own plans. However, if he could trade information about Nozomi for the camera … A grin appeared on his face for a second and disappeared.

He turned around slowly to look at Honoka. "By any chance, the Video camera belongs to Nozomi-chan?"

"You!" Honoka points at Shun in surprise. "You are the guy from yesterday festival!"

"Please to meet you, Honoka-chan" Shun said as the Cub moved its tail slightly. "So, I take that expression as a yes. Follow me"

"Huh?"

"Unless you didn't want to get back the camera…" Shun replied and turned around, walking away.

"Hold up!" Honoka quickly caught up to Shun

* * *

[Shop]

Shun politely ask Honoka to sit as he retrieved the camera from his room. Within five minute, he walked down with the video camera on his right hand.

"Is this the video camera?" Shun said as he shows it to Honoka.

"Yes! That is the camera!"

Just as Honoka was about to reach for the camera, Shun pulled back his hand, preventing Honoka from grabbing it.

"You don't really think that I will hand over that easily?" Shun said as he sat down. "I want to trade"

"A trade?"

"Of course, you don't really think I will give it for free? Before you ask, No, I won't ask for 'services'."

"So what do you want?"

"Well~ you see, Nozomi gave me her address but I had misplaced it. I would trade this camera for her address"

Of course Nozomi didn't give her address to Shun. This was one of the ways he could get more information. Honoka thought about it. She agrees to the trade and wrote Nozomi address on a piece of paper.

Shun happily gave the camera to Honoka as she gave the address to him.

A perfect trade in Shun mind.

Just as Honoka exited the shop, she remembered something that Shun said as they met. "So how did you know my name?"

"Well, you girls are certainly famous on the social network" Shun smiled as he waved goodbye to Honoka.

Honoka left to rejoin with the Muse search squad. Shun walked up the stairs with the paper on hand. He smiled and lifted up his other hand, which had the Memory card of the Video camera. It was a fairly simple tricked he had picked up in school

"Do you really think that I would let anyone hinder my plans easily?" He said with a grin on his face. As he enters the room, the cub sat straight up, looking at him.

Shun gently patted its head. "Thank you a lot, buddy"

He turned on his laptop and type in the address in the Gookle search bar. Looking at the spot on the map, he took note on the transports and the direction.

"Time to go treasure hunting"

* * *

[An hour pass]

"So this is her house?" Shun looked at the address that he scribbled on the notebook. He scouts out the area around the house, making sure he was at the right address.

He noticed Nozomi at a distance buying some groceries. It gave him time to think of his strategy.

"I could walk up to her and say hi. No, that is too typical. Should I find some sort of excuses just too….URGH!" Shun became frustrated as he tries to come out with something. He could felt his head burning hot from thinking.

"Come on brain. You had handled different clubs, but when it comes to love life, you decide to malfunction like always" Shun mumbled to himself, not knowing Nozomi was getting closer.

He felt a pair of hands covering his eyes and someone leaning against him from the back. "Found you."

'Well I'm screwed big time' Shun remained silent as Nozomi continued.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice at the corner."

"Hello Nozomi-chan, cheerful as always" Shun said as he was remaining as calm as possible while trying to find contingency plans, if there were any.

"So what are you doing here?" Nozomi asked as she released her hands. Shun turned around, smiling.

"I was wandering around the area gathering new ideas" Shun replied. His stomach growled slightly and his face was red with embarrassment. Nozomi giggled as she looked at Shun expression,

"I think your stomach is protesting against your work" Nozomi held onto shun right hand.

"Do you have any recommendation to solve the protest?"

"A few" Nozomi said as she hinted him with the groceries that was on her hands. Shun nodded his head and followed after Nozomi back to her house.

* * *

"Welcome" Nozomi said as she opened the door. "Have a sit while I prepare the meal"

Shun nodded his head and sat down at the living room. He looked around the house and his eyes were the camera lens. He noticed photos chilling at the shelf. Those faces were a group of girls having fun. One of the pictures was the group in maid outfits.

Shun noticed the background of the picture looked familiar. Closer inspection revealed the location to Shun. The place was just across the road from the laundry shop. "Interesting" he thought.

Nozomi gently placed the meals she cooked on the table and quietly walked behind Shun, extending both her arms and began tickling Shun. Shun began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What is on your mind?" Nozomi asked as she continued tickling.

"Just …looking at the pictures … and how beautiful you are in them" Shun said as he laughed in between his words. "Please stop … tickling me"

Nozomi let out a small blush on her face and withdrew her hands, "The meal is ready"

"Itadakimasu" Both of them said together before eating. It's a very peaceful meal; both of them didn't spoke a word.

Someone had to break the silent as they continued eating.

"Shun, do you have club activities today?" Nozomi asked.

"Oh" Shun looked down on his school outfit and back at Nozomi. "Yes, training for an upcoming event. Being the new member of the dance team, I had to work extra hard"

"Dance team?"

"Right, the dance team name is World order. Leader decided to name it after the dancing group because we are learning the same dance and performing too."

"I heard of them" Nozomi said. Shun was actually quite surprise that Nozomi knew about it, he was planning a long explanation about it.

Shun place the chopstick gently on the bowl. "Thanks for the meal" he offered to wash the dishes as a way of thanking Nozomi for the meal.

"It's getting late" Shun said as the night sky was slowly creeping in place. He stood at the doorstep of the house as he bid goodbye to Nozomi, who waved goodbye as Shun slowly disappear from sight. Nozomi closed the door gently and turned around. A small origami was resting on the table with a black chip resting beside it.

"Isn't that Video camera memory card?" Nozomi looked at the black chip and was slightly surprise. The origami had a message written on its body. Nozomi unfolds it.

'Found this, I think it belongs to you' was written on the paper.

* * *

Things didn't go as plan to say the least. His preparation was king of wasted. There was no point of leaching on the memory card either so he decided to return it instead. But on the bright side, he got to taste nozomi cooking. If he plays his cards right, there shouldn't be any problems in their relationship.

Shun walked for a meter before standing still for a moment. He reached out for his phone and search on the web before changing to contact list.

"K..K.. Kasagiri, Kurumi … Ah found you. Kazuma" He said as he pressed on the name and it began dialing the selected recipient's number.

"Ka-san, remember the deal we made this morning for getting your outfit from the shop?"  
He waited for the answer before continuing his sentence as his devilish smile appeared on his face as his eyes looked up at the sky.

"A meal at the legendary maid café."


	8. Chapter 8 - Café

Chapter 8 : Café

The afternoon sun was clearly the worst as the ice cream melted in a face pace inside the cup. Shun was slightly impatient while he waited for his friend to show up.

He couldn't wait to see Nozomi in a maid outfit serving him. He even had dream about it last night.

"Where is the Samurai…" Shun said as he threw the empty cup into the rubbish bin. "I swore if he got lost again, I would demand two more meals"

Shun always referred Kazuma as Samurai as he behavior, actions and lifestyle. Even his house couldn't get any more tradition. The skill of fighting that guy possess was slightly insane but the only weakness he had was fighting fair in battle.

Fairness, the word was simply a joke to Shun. Every time so complained that he wasn't 'fighting fair' in any event, his reply would simply be,

"Only the dead fight fair"

His eyes moved to the right as he noticed the shadow and the familiar figure, "Finally"

* * *

As the two walking up the stairs, Shun began asking Kazuma about some rumors that was spreading in the school. Kazuma countered his questions afterwards with the relationship between him and Nozomi.

Surprised, Shun never expected the samurai updated his daily news. He simply answered "it might be true."

As the two entered the café, the expression of Kazuma changed and it was rather noticeable as he looked at the maid with grayish-brown hair and amber eyes.

The maid continued with her job by showing them to their table. After seating down, Shun whispered "Ka-san, you are acting strange, lovestruck?"

As Shun was talking to Kazuma, his eyes were scanning the area for his target. He spent no longer than two second on the maids in the café before moving to another.

'She isn't here? Could my prediction be wrong?'

His disappointment was not shown as he mask it with his cheerful smile. He continued to tease Kazuma and also saying "So~ is she the one?"

Minami Kotori, age sixteen - well seventeen this year, year two of the muse.

"Keep your volume down" Kazuma warned him "it's disrespectful"

"Alright, alright. I get it"

"Have you decided on your order?" Kotori returned, standing beside their table, ready to take their order.

"Omelette fried rice and lime juice" The two boys answered at the same time. Shun was holding back his laughter as he observed the expression of the maid. If the whole team was here, she would simply wrote omelette fried rice and lime juice on the order with a multiple of seven or more.

"Right away, I shall return shortly. Any request for the design of the ketchup drawing?"

Shun had a smirk on his face as he looked at Kazuma, whose face was turned a quick shade of red from over thinking.

"Self-portrait"

Kotori looked away immediately and walked off, giving order to the cook before serving the other.

'Such a waste… here I was dreaming it was Nozomi who was serving me'

Sound of the chair fiercely being dragged and a commotion started. Shun didn't need to know what happened to know the situation as Kazuma was off from his seat.

* * *

The following was like a scene from a movie as the samurai saving the princess from bandit, with their sword drawn and clashed to each other, the duel began. Of course, Shun was exaggerating the situation but nonetheless, it was close enough.

The scene ended without bloodshed or violence. The samurai being thank by the manager for 'saving' her employee. Shun pull out a small pack of Mouchi and unwrapped it to temporary fill his growling stomach.

The bell chimed as new customers entered. An energetic voice could be heard. Shun attention shifted and his disappointment dropped. His goddess, Nozomi, walked into view as she passed by the two other people walking in.

Shun waved slightly at Nozomi, to get her attention.

"Shun?" Nozomi noticed and walked towards him, slightly surprise about his presence in the maid café.

"It seems like we meet again" Shun giggled slightly, although he did it intentionally. The two boys swapped places as they began their conversation.

Shun could felt a sip of jealousy in the air. He looked at Kotori eyes and her gripping the tray while chatting with Nozomi happily.

'Oh Ka-san, you are in deep trouble~' He thought.


	9. Chapter 9 - Catch!

**Chapter 9: Catch!**

[Following The Engagement game chapter 9]

Shun, Nozomi and Rin began chatting about school life in their school. When the opportunity arrived, he decided to give them a small boost. He slowly swift the conversation to make his plans work smoothly.

"So my friend, Kazuma." Shun whispered to the two, "He is dating Kotori, however the two doesn't seem having much in progress"

Shun, however did not expect the barrage of questions that came from umi as she 'interrogates' Kotori. Their conversation wasn't un-noticed by the three sitting there.

"Kotori's having trouble with a guy?" Nozomi said in a teasing tone

"Ooh Ka-san got lucky" Shun continued

"Kotori-chan and a guy … I got to tell the rest" Rin ended the conversation as she pulls out her phone.

"Rin-chan !"

Within a second, a panic voice followed by a mad dash from Kotori Surprised and fear strikes Rin and her instinct of flight told her to escape the Café, so she did.

Shun was laughing at the side with Nozomi as they watched.

* * *

[After a while]

Both of them have still have smiles on their face. Their hands had not released from each other as they strolled along the place as they exited the cafe.

"I have a feeling meeting you in the maid café"

"The cards told you about it?"

"Nope, I saw you yesterday looking at the pictures and I had a hunch" Nozomi said. Shun sweat dropped as he did not expect the reply.

"Yea ... I thought you help in the maid café too… and … you know, I came here to visit …"

"Those outfits were for the performance" Nozomi corrected him "Kotori design them base on the maid outfit"

Shun began thinking about Nozomi wearing the outfit and performing. He began to space out as Nozomi continued.

"Shun?"

No respond.

Nozomi hands reached to the side of him and began tickling punishment "if you spaced out, I will tickle you"

"Sorry…." He said between his laughter before Nozomi stop tickling him.

Joyful music caught the two attentions. It came from a UFO catcher at a nearby game store. They watched as children spent their coins into the catcher but goes off empty handed.

First it seems normal for failing to catch the toys but after more children failed to catch any toy, suspicion stroke Shun.

The faces of disappointed children as they spent the last of their coins, some even wish to catch a small prize. Something in him triggered.

"Give me a second" Shun told Nozomi as he approached the machine. The shop keeper noticed Shun, one of the infamous UFO catchers of Japan.

The shop keeper quickly stopped Shun before he placed the coin in.

"You are not welcome here" The shop keeper points his finger at Shun. "I don't take business from your kind"

"Oh? I wonder why" Shun said replied, still having a smile on his face. He moved closer to the shop keeper

"Could it be that your so call business is making machines that aim to take children pocket money, knowing that they will not get any prizes as many as they try?"

"I …I" The shopkeeper stuttered "That not true! They are just not skilled in catching! You could not prove…"

The word that Shun wanted was out of the shopkeeper mouth.

"I will" Shun said as he insert the coin and the shop keeper could only watched in fear.

The hands reached for the control and eyes were focus on the prize or prizes in this case. The sound of buttons smashing and the joystick moving echo the store.

"I'm the winner"

Shun raised his hand to the roof and slams it down onto the button. Toys began spilling out of the machine and the shop keeper nearly faint.

"Yes, the machine is checked and you are right. They are just not skilled enough yet" Shun said to the shop keeper as he distribute the toys to the children.

"You are not welcome to the shop forever!" The Shop keeper screamed as Shun left the store with the remaining toy which is a plushie that was the shape of a cloud.

"Thank you for waiting, let go" Shun said as he gave it to Nozomi, which she happily accepted it.

The night sky sneaked behind them as the two walked and reached Nozomi house.

"Hey Nozomi, just a thought" Shun said as the two stood at the gate. "Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

"Just one, close your eyes" Nozomi replied as she held onto the plushie.

Shun did as Nozomi said and closed his eyes. He felt tense, not knowing how a first good night kiss felt. Closing his eyes wasn't helping him calming down.

He felt a smooth feeling on his lip and his face. The smoothness of the fabric ….

Wait… his face and smoothness of the fabric?

Shun immediately opened his eyes and see the plushie in front of his face.

"Aww …" Shun whined as Nozomi stick out her tongue. Shun dropped his head in disappointment.

A peck can be felt on his cheek.

Shun eyes widen as he felt that and quickly recover. Nozomi face withdrew back.

"Good night, Shun" She said as while waving at Shun before entering her house.

"Good night, sweet dream" Shun replied as he waved back and stood at the gate for three minutes.

"My first good night kiss….by my goddess"


End file.
